Recuperate
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Rumbo a Quántico. Es un recuerdo perdido de Will en mi historia Mi vida se reduce a ti. Tiene que ver despues de que Graci entra en shock tras la muerte de Haley. Saludos Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid P.D.: Se aceptan comentarios ;)


**Bueno, este escrito tiene algo que ver con la relación de Will y Grachi de mi historia Mi vida se redice a ti, aunque tiene que ver mas con la reaccion de este al enterarse de su estado tras la muerte de Haley.**

**Cabe mencionar que el personajes de Criminal Minds aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, pero el resto si lo hace.**

_Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Rumbo a Quántico._

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p>El viaje a Las Vegas fue más largo de lo que esperaba, quizá fue que tenía miedo que su mentira de ir a Nueva Orleans fuera descubierta, si, era un idiota, le había mentido a su novia y a la madre de su hijo, pero Jennifer no sabía de la existencia de Grachi, o al menos hasta donde el sabia, y sabía perfectamente que desde el momento que se enterara, se revelaría el secreto de Spencer y no solamente el chico lo iba a pagar, sino también él lo iba a pagar, así que si, era un idiota por mentirle, pero prefería eso a sufrir las consecuencias de que ella y el resto del equipo de la UAC se enterara por su culpa, o quizá simplemente fue porque deseaba desesperadamente saber que ella, su mejor amiga, estaba bien.<p>

-Hola Patrick.-dijo Will cuando vio al padre de Grachi de pie frente a una ventana.

-Hola Will.-saludo el hombre dándole un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Will.

-¿Me preguntas a mi o por ella?-pregunto el hombre indicándole con la cabeza la ventana.

-Quizá por ambos.-dijo Will sonriendo de medio lado.

-Bueno, yo estoy bien, gracias.-dijo Patrick.-Ella, bueno, míralo por ti mismo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a seguir la mirada del hombre, no podía seguir atrasándolo, sabía que no le gustaría lo que vería antes de ver, pero la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos no le gustó nada. Su mejor amiga estaba postrada en una silla de ruedas mirando al vacío, su cabello, regularmente recogido en un elegante moño o en una trenza, estaba sostenido en una cola de caballo apenas hecha, supuso que alguna de las enfermeras que permitió que la tocara se la hizo, su semblante era pálido y ausente, nada que ver con la vivaracha y manipuladora chica que él conoce, también estaba más delgada y parecía no tener ni una pizca de vida en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué tan grave es?-pregunto Will.

-Físicamente se recuperara, tardara meses incluso años en volver a andar con normalidad, pero todas las heridas sanaran.-dijo Patrick.-Psicológicamente es otra historia, ella entro en shock después de enterarse de lo de Haley y no saben si va a regresar.

-Era su mejor amiga.-dijo Will.-La hermana que nunca tuvo.

-Lo se.-dijo Patrick.

-Y los más seguro es que se culpe por no protegerla.-dijo Will.-Se culpara aunque no tenga la culpa.

-¿Por qué no entras a verla?-pregunto Patrick.-Quizá tu logres hablar con ella.

-¿Spencer no ha venido?-pregunto Will.

-Aunque es el indicado para hacerla hablar, tiene la lesión de la pierna y tiene el trabajo, no es tan sencillo que venga a sacarla del trance.-dijo Patrick.-Eres su mejor amigo, ni con su madre ni conmigo ni con cualquier persona que entre intercambia palabra, todo lo que hace es nada.

-No puedo garantizar que consiga hablar con ella.-dijo Will.

-Solo inténtalo.-dijo Patrick.-Con oírla decir una palabra es más que suficiente.

Pareció que no escucho la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera se inmuto al verlo sentarse frente a ella, sus ojos estaban apagados, nada que ver con la chispa que saltaba cada vez que lo hacía sentirse un idiota.

-Hola, ¿alguien vive aquí?-pregunto esperando alguna reacción.-Ok, creo que eso no va a funcionar.-murmuro para sí mismo.-Mina y Mary están preguntando por ti, no les dije nada porque no sé hasta dónde quieres que ellos sepan de tu estado, Kevin dice que tienes que regresar a vencerlo, dice que García es buena, pero no lo suficiente para causarle tantos problemas a su equipo, John está a punto de tomar un vuelo desde Europa para venir a verte, no puede creer que estés quieta, y Peyton dice que tiene muchos casos extraños esperando para ser compartidos contigo.-enlisto Will los integrantes de su equipo, pero ninguno dio resultado.-Henry te extraña, dice que quiere volver a hablar con su tío pelirroja, Jack y Joy te necesitan cerca, acaban de perder a su madre y su padre no es el mejor hablando de sus emociones, la buena noticia es que Emily y Joy se han mudado al departamento de Hotch definitivamente, creo que todo se está encarrilando por su propio peso. Spencer está preocupado por ti, tengo entendido que llama todos los días, por la mañana y por la tarde para preguntar por ti.-dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la silla.-Tus padres están preocupado, necesitas que vuelvas a casa, ellos te necesitan, los gemelos te necesitan, Hotch te necesita más que nunca, Spencer te necesita, yo te necesito, por favor regresa.-dijo tomándola de la mano.-Ninguno de nosotros puede imaginar una vida sin ti, ¿Quién me regañara cuando sepa que le mentí a Jennifer? ¿Quién me tratara como un inepto cuando llame para preguntar por algo que le sucede a Henry? ¿Quién nos hará quedar como unos idiotas en cualquier caso que trabajaremos? ¿Quién nos obligara a que admitamos todas y cada una de las mentiras que decimos? ¿Quién nos manipulara como tú lo haces? Tienes que regresar, Anna, todos te necesitamos.-susurro esto último dándose por vencido mientras se ponía de pie.-Entiendo, hablaras cuando estés lista para hablar, pero por favor, asegúrate de que cuando lo hagas nos llames, no importa la hora que sea, si no estoy aquí, o sin ninguno de los chicos está aquí, llámanos, siempre estaremos listos para contestar el teléfono para cuando quieras hablar.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Jennifer?-pregunto ella con voz apagada.

-Sabía que estabas escuchando.-respondió el.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.-dijo ella.

-Le dije que tenía que viajar a Nueva Orleans por cosas del legado de mi padre.-dijo Will.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, tenía que comprobar con mis propios ojos que estabas viva.-dijo Will con voz entrecortada.-No puedo perderte.

-Ella está muerta, Will.-dijo Grachi.-Ella murió y no pude defenderla.

-No eres Superman, Grachi.-dijo el.-No puedes defender a todos.

-Ella no es todos.-dijo ella.

-Prométeme que vas a salir de esta.-pidió Will tomando de las manos.-Prométeme que no dejaras que esto te venza.

-No voy a prometer algo que no se si puedo cumplir.-dijo ella.

-Entonces llamare a Spencer y le diré que venga a obligarte a salir de esta.-dijo Will.-Y tú y yo sabemos que él es capaz de cambiar tu punto de vista.

-Haley está muerta, Will.-dijo ella.-Nada me va a ser cambiar de opinión.

-Hazlo por los gemelos, por tus padres, por Spencer, hazlos por los hambrientos en África, por lo enfermos de cáncer o esquizofrenia, hazlo por quien quieras, pero pelea con esto, derrótalo como con cualquier persona u obstáculo que te encuentras en el camino, pero hazlo, no puedo perderte, nadie puede perderte.-dijo Will.-Eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito, todos te necesitamos.

-Nadie es irremplazable.-dijo Grachi.

-Tú eres nadie.-dijo Will.-Promételo Anna, prométeme que vas a luchar con esto.

-Ve a casa Will.-dijo ella.-Vive tu vida y deja que yo viva la mía.

-Tú no me dejas que yo viva mi vida.-dijo él.

-Eso era antes de que ella muriera.-dijo ella.-Solo vete William, déjame en paz a mí.

-Ok, me voy.-dijo Will poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Solo cuando tomes tu decisión, piensa en nosotros, piensa en Spencer, en los gemelos y todo lo que estas dejando atrás por un sentimiento de culpa.

-Solo vete.-repitió ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo.-No me interesa seguir escuchando.

-Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que recapacites.-dijo Will.-Y sé que el resto también lo hará.

Ella no cedió y el tampoco insistió, la conocía demasiado bien para hacerlo, así que termino haciendo lo que ella pedía, salió de la habitación y tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su padre, se dirigió al hotel para ser el registro y llamar a su novia para notificarle su llegada, lo único que esperaba, era que Jennifer no tuviera precisamente en esos días un caso en Las Vegas o en Nueva Orleans, ver en ese estado a Grachi lo hizo darse con la realidad, y aunque no podía revelarle la verdad a Jennifer, intentaría por todos los medios decirle la verdad sin revelar nada de la situación, al parecer ya había perdido a una, no podría soportar perderlas a ambas en la misma semana.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio?<p>

Saludos

Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid


End file.
